mobsters2fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Territory Achievement Medals
Would the following be a reasonable table to display the data in the main article? ---- |} ---- Mrjoeterrace 06:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) TAM This sort of table is great. If we could add one additional column for FP/Stat Points so we could update the table to show which give favor points versus those that give stat points that would get all the info on the table. Is this template made with each line being a separate template? It would appear so after I looked closer at it, and that is fine. For a user to update or add a new item, what would they need to do to update the page? (I'm wondering if an extra line or two of blank template is needed or if we could add an "instruction" line at the bottom telling which template to use when adding a new line or if this is one of those "seldom change" pages that can be locked down and updated by admins when needed. What are your thoughts on this issue?). I was just given this info and didn't want to loose it which is why I added it with no table last evening. I'm still working on obtaining the FP/Stat info. Thanks for taking this and running with it! :=) --Councellor 14:37, November 9, 2009 (UTC) TAM Do you want to call the column "FP/Stat Points", or could "Reward" work? Then we could have entries like 2FP or 2SP. Each line is a separate call to the template as you saw and for a user to enter a new line, they'd have to change the page. I'm a bit averse to making empty lines on a page, when the lines that exist on the page serve as an example of what to do for a new line on the page. I do think that this is probably one of those "seldom change" pages.... I didn't include a legend for this, but I think it would be straightforward and simple. Did you see the one that I included for the World Map? Glad you liked the layout. Mrjoeterrace 18:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) "Rewards" should work for the column. And yes I saw the legend you made for the world map. Would like to see if we can use the tan/yellow header colors that we are using for the other legends for continuity purposes if possible. --Councellor 19:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Yep, I agree about the color scheme. Don't know if you saw my other message about wondering if there is a way with wikitext templates to have a variable number of arguments. I can't think that I'm the first person to stumble across this.... hm. --Mrjoeterrace 19:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'll check and see if I can find anything out. I'm in chatroom if you need me btw --Councellor 19:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- Going ahead and moving this to the main page. Mrjoeterrace 17:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC)